


Good Meal

by orphan_account



Category: High School - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Cooking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, High School, Horror, Modern Era, Murder, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young highschool girl has a good meal while ignoring the TV.(I might update this, Hadzu is fun to write)





	Good Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a funamusea drawing.

As the sun went down, Hadzu washed her hands. staring down at the sink with a dead expression. The tv was on, talking about a missing person, The teen just blocked it out. Meanwhile, she finally shut the water off, drying herself as she checked up on her cooking. A small steak frying on a pan. She smiled lightly at it, getting the knife and putting the steak on the plate.  
  
A few minutes of seasoning and sauce, she set the plate on the dining room table. A table only she had used. Her 'mother' was never home. Only her and her big sister. Who was also out all the time. She grazed the fork on the meat, cutting it and shakingly bringing it closer.  
  
She bit into it, her eyes closing as she savored the flavor. It felt like paradise. A paradise only she could feel in small portions.  
  
She finally finished eating the small peice, then opened her eyes to look at the sword she had leaning on her wall. She started to hear the tv again.  
  
Missing person, Seiteki Hana, A young japanese highschool male. Last seen in the halls of Sakura Aoi High School.  
  
She got reminded again, the smell of bleach on the kitchen floor, cabinet, Island. The clothes that were now ashes burried and mixed in the dirt of the backyard.  
  
Hadzu sighed, finally finishing her steak as she got up from her seat. She felt empty, her mind wondered as she stayed silent.  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
She was suppost to babysit in a few hours, not really babysit, just hang out with her younger step sister. Mikaru.  
  
How _**dreadful**_.  
  
Hadzu took the dishes and washed them, fast but careful. She set the plate out to dry and put the forks away. She watched the tv. Still news.


End file.
